


Cover Story

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler inside for the Oct. 5th episode. Don't read the author's note if you don't want to get spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Spoiler. If you don't want to get spoiled please don't read the rest of this author's note. This fic is for the Oct 5th episode of NCIS. The spoiler was that Tony is picked for the cover boy of the NCIS recruiting brochure. I can see why he was chosen for it, but this is my take on maybe why the writers wanted him to be the cover boy for the brochure.

Cover Story

"Are you sure it was the right thing to pick Tony to do the cover of the new NCIS recruiting brochure?" Asked Tim McGee to his other teammate Ziva David. "You know how he gets." He let whatever he was about to say hanging.

"Yes, I know what you mean, but this is for an undercover assignment." Replied Ziva David.

"You are right." Replied McGee.

Tony DiNozzo put on his jeans and shirt and then walked out of the dressing room. He didn't know which photos were going to be put on the cover. He had just taken off his suit, tie, shirt and pants off and put on jeans and a shirt. They would probably put the photo that had him in a suit with his gun and badge, but still he had to take more photos. He knew that this was an undercover assignment, but still it felt good to be chosen for the assignment. He looked good and he knew it. A Petty Officer who had been photographed here had been murdered and they needed someone here to see if anybody from the photo studio had killed James Grady.

He looked into the camera and grinned. He posed for them and smiled. He did the same thing for the suit photo shoot. He had already questioned some of the staff. They had known that he was an Agent, but still they answered his questions. He had someone that he had been watching after he had questioned. The way that he had answered and the way he acted set Tony's gut into overdrive.

They had taken the last picture and he went back into the dressing room and dressed back into the clothes that he had walked in. He thanked the people and then left to go back to headquarters. He walked back into the bullpen and sat down then powered up his computer. He saw that Gibbs was not in his seat and wondered if he was in MTAC, or getting coffee. He quickly put in the name Darren Thompson. He had been suspected of murder a while ago, but had been proven. Gibbs walked into the bullpen and looked in Tony's direction.

"So did you get anything?"

"A person of interest, boss. Darren Thompson. He set my gut into overdrive. I know he did it, boss."

Gibbs nodded and wondered where Ziva and McGee had wandered off.

"Get McGee and Ziva back."

"On it, boss."

Tony called Ziva who was in Abby's lab and so was McGee. They would be back in the bullpen in a minute.

"Tony has a name. Darren Thompson. I want both of you to get any information you had on this guy."

"On it boss." All of them said as they started typing and calling people.

They finally got some information and caught a lead and they went out. They found more leads and finally they got a confession of someone seeing Darren killing the petty officer. They finally arrested Darren and got the confession they needed and then put him away.

The End


End file.
